A Picture Paints A Thousand Words
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Ginga accidentally leaves a book by the park. What happens when Ryuga finds it and reads it. What secrets does it contain?
1. Chapter 1

**Skylark: I would like to thank dragonfang2011 for letting me borrow some situations from her story 'Hopeless Pursuit' and 'Just the Beginning.' I suggest you read it. They're really good.**

**Skyler: And this advice comes from a girl who receives what like 4 reviews per story.**

**Skylark: Well I am sorry if I happen to be a beginner in writing. **

**Whitney: SHUSH! AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Skylark and Skyler: *sweatdrops***

**Skyler: Sorry she's a Ryuga fangirl.**

**Skylark: We can't exactly start unless you do the disclaimer.**

**Whitney: SKYLARKOFTHEMOON DOESN'T OWN MFBB. IF SHE DID SHE'LL END THE LAST SEASON LIKE IN DRAGONFANG2011'S STORY 'HOPELESS PURSUIT.' NOW ON WITH THE STORY1 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Skylark and Skyler: *inches away***

* * *

_Are they always this noisy?_

Ryuga was leaning against one of the trees in the park. In front of it was a bench where the members of Gan Gan Galaxy along with his adoptive brother Kenta (**Thank you DragonFang2011**). Well, it was more like Ginga, Masamune and Yuu were bickering; Kenta was trying to calm them down and Tsubasa was ignoring all the noise around him.

_How does he do it? _Ryuga asked himself as he looked at the Eagle Blader. Upon closer inspection Ryuga noticed that Tsubasa was actually wearing earphones attached to an MP3 on his belt.

_That explains it._

It was 3 months since the Battle with Nemesis. In those three months many things have happened but Ryuga was the one who was most affected during those months. They found out Ryuga wasn't really dead, he got adopted by Kenta's mother, L-Drago returned **(A/N Those situations belongs to DragonFang2011)** and just recently Ryo announced that a second Big Bang Bladers Tournament is being planned. This was why Ginga, Masamune and Yuu were bickering. Ryo also announced that new and powerful Bladers are rising and there's a possibility that someone will leave the team.

" …Like I said. Masamoo will probably be the one to leave." Yuu

" No I'm not. As the No. 1 Blader there's no way I'll get kicked out. You're just a sub so you'll be the one out." Masamune

" Why don't you just join the American Team?" Ginga

" Gingie's right. I mean you did grow up in America didn't you?" Yuu

" I….well...Good point. But I'm pretty sure Ginga won't get in." Masamune

" What does that supposed to mean?" Ginga

" Come on. Good things don't happen the same way twice." Masamune

" Wow. Masamoomoo actually said something smart. Good for you." Yuu

" Alright first of all stop calling me that silly nickname. I am not a cow-(Make me. _Masamoomoo)-_second of all I can talk smart whenever I want to. I just choose not to do it so you guys won't look stupid standing next to me." Masamune

" Yeah right. Even I can tell that you got that saying from 'Narnia: Prince Caspian.'" Ginga

" Hey. Movies are in fact a source of intelligence."

" Are not."

" Are too."

" Are not."

" Are too."

" Are not."

" Are too."

" Are not."

" Are too."

Tsubasa reached for his MP3 Player and pressed a button which Ryuga can only assume as the Volume Button.

_I need to buy one of those. _Ryuga thought to himself as the fight now escalated to Ginga and Masamune having one of their mini-competitions to see who was right. They were playing the who-can-hold-their-breath-longer-than-the-other-or-until-someone-wins-or-until-they're-so-red-they-run-out-of-air-and-lose-conciousness game.

Ryuga lied down on the grass, placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Sleep might drain some of the noise.

_He really needed to buy a Music Player._

* * *

Ryuga didn't know how long he slept. He was only woken up by the sound of Kenta talking to him.

" Ryuga! Wake up!"

When Ryuga woke up he saw Kenta standing above him.

" It's getting late we have to go. I promised Mom I would help her with something."

Ryuga sat up and looked behind Kenta. The bench was empty of any Gan Gan Galaxy members.

" What happened?"

" Ginga and Masamune were holding their breaths for so long that they fainted so Tsubasa and Yuu had to bring them to the hospital."

Ryuga scoffed," They're idi-"

Ryuga was something on the bench. It looked like a book.

" Ryuga?"

" You go ahead. I have to do something."

" O-Okay."

Kenta began walking away. Once Ryuga was sure he was far away he sat on the bench and picked up the book.

It was small. About the size of a bey only slightly bigger and it easily fit on the palm of his hand. It seemed to be made of black leather. The symbol on the face bolt of Pegasus was on the front and the words 'Ginga Hagane' was stamped in gold.

_It wouldn't hurt to take a peek. _He opened the first pages.

The first pages contained pictures of what Ryuga remembered as Koma Village. The pictures looked like places in Koma Village for bey training. There were captions underneath like _Great place to train aiming _or _Beware of Poison Oak._ The next ones contained pictures of Ginga and his family. Ryuga suddenly remembered his own family. They weren't related by blood but Ryuga already sees Kenta as his brother and his mother like his own. He turned to the next page and saw that it was decorated in different stickers like Lion, Centaur, Bull, Dragon, etc. On the middle in big, bold, black letters was the word 'Bladers.'

_Bladers are connected through their Blader's Spirit._ It was the caption underneath it.

Ryuga leafed through the pages. Pictures of Bladers he knows and doesn't know were taped on and covered with see through plastic. Captions were also written underneath each picture along with the signature of the Blader/s in the photo.

The first one was of Madoka's. Ryuga snickered at the pink hearts surrounding her picture. _More than a friend, possibly. _Ginga probably had Madoka sign it before drawing the hearts.

The next one was Kyoya with his arms crossed, Benkei smiling widely and both of them together with Benkei man-hugging Kyoya who was looking blue from the hug.

_Too-cool-to-be-here rival._

_Fellow burger lover._

_Best friends. Even if one is in denial._

Next was his adoptive little brother Kenta. _Age doesn't matter when it comes to the spirit of a Blader._

There was one picture of Ginga receiving an award for winning Battle Bladers. Ryuga flinched at the memory of that Battle and unconsciously touched the case on his arm. Good thing he finally has control over L-Drago.

After that picture Ryuga saw the pictures of the Battle Bladers Participants surprisingly including Reiji who was currently in a rehab facility.

After the final picture, which was a group picture of all the participants minus him and Reiji, there was another marked page. This time it was decorated with the flags of countries around the world. In the same black letters were the words 'Bladers Across the World.'

The section contained pictures of all the Blading Teams they've met and some pictures of Gan Gan Galaxy in different countries.

Ginga and Masamune's training in Beylin Temple.

Ginga, Yuu and Masamune eating food from different restaurants.

Yuu making a sandcastle in a desert .

Tsubasa in a lounge chair by the ocean.

A snowball fight in Russia.

The coliseum in the 'Festival of Warriors.'

Their team drills with Wang Hu Zhong.

Even the National Teams signed Ginga's photos of them.

The more Ryuga looked at the pictures and read the captions the more he understood how great the life a Blader can be.

Then along came the last section of the book. It contained random pictures of what's been happening for the past months.

Ryuga was almost finished with the book by that time. Time seemed to fly by because the sun was already beginning to set. Just as Ryuga was about to close the book the very last picture caught his eye.

It was a picture of himself training with his new L-Drago Guardian by the forest near Kenta's house. Ryuga was a little creeped out by this picture. He never saw Ginga closing in on him with a camera and the picture was taken in broad daylight so Ryuga was sure he'd probably sense someone's presence nearby. He didn't know Ginga was the stealth type.

Then, Ryuga read the caption below.

_It's with the help of his friends, even though he denies having any, did he learn the true meaning of a Blader's Spirit._

_A friend no matter what happens._

If anyone passed by him at that moment they would've seen Ryuga smile, not smirk, but a genuine smile.

Before he closed it he pulled out a pen from out of nowhere.

* * *

_A Little Later at the B-Pit…._

" Seriously! What were you guys thinking? It's a good thing Tsubasa and Yuu got you to the hospital in time. You could've…"

" We know, we know," said Masamune and Ginga in unison. Patient tags were visible on their wrists.

The two of them were currently being lectured by Madoka. Yuu was looking at them with sorry while Tsubasa was glaring at Masamune. Probably because the Unicorn Blader accidentally dragged the cord to Tsubasa's MP3 Player with him when he fainted. Resulting with a broken music player, a pissed Tsubasa and a bump on Masamune's head when Tsubasa 'accidentally' dropped him on the way to the hospital.

_Knock Knock_

" I'll get it," said Ginga standing up before Masamune could volunteer.

Ginga opened the door. Nobody was there but a familiar black, book was lying on the on the ground. He bent down to pick it up.

" What is it?" asked Madoka, finally calming down.

" It's a book of mine. I must've left it somewhere." Ginga flipped to the last page and smiled.

" You shouldn't leave things like that. It could be picked up by anyone."

" I'm glad it was."

On the last page was Ryuga's signature.

* * *

**Whitney: BRAVO! BRAVO! A BEAUTIFUL STORY!**

**Skylark: *sweatdrops* Thank you Whitney-chan.**

**Skyler: Not really that good. The ending was-**

**Whitney: *glares at Skyler***

**Skyler: *glares back***

**Whitney: *glare gets stronger***

**Skyler: *sweatdrops and cringes***

**Skylark: OMG! THE GREAT SKYLER FATETURNER JUST LOST A GLARING CONTEST WITH HER OWN COUSIN!**

**Skyler: *glares at Skylark***

**Skylark: And now I'm gonna run. Bye!**

***Chase begins***

**Whitney: REVIEW THIS RYUGA STORY OR PERISH AT THE HANDS OF THE ALMIGHTY WHITNEY-CHAN!**

**Skylark: Don't worry she'll be back to norm- OW! STOP HITTING ME!**

**Skyler: No.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
